


Welcome Home

by Rinkafic



Series: Keri 'verse [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some welcome home sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little chunk that got excised from the main story as it was kinda fluffy. I present it here for your fluffy enjoyment.

“Home again!” David chortled with glee and flopped down across the bed in the quarters he shared with his _panor’eten._ “I actually missed this place, Ev. I didn’t realize I would. But being back in the Milky Way stuck in the depths of SGO with only the hydroponics lab for work was boring. I like going through the gate.”

Lorne slid the straps of his backpack off his shoulders and dropped the pack beside the boxes of their gear that had been delivered to their quarters. This deployment to Atlantis was going to be a luxury as compared to the last one, between he and David, they had six cases of allotted personal items. There would be no black market lube for them this time out, and certainly no repeats of the rashes they’d each suffered after trying dozens of homemade replacement concoctions when the real lube had run out. Evan shuddered at the memory of kava root and blisters; he had no desire to repeat that experience.

“Me too. But don’t get used to it, you know the regs, you’re only allowed to go out with a team if there is an absolute necessity for a botanist to be on location in the field.” Evan eyed their stuff, debating about unpacking now or later.

“Yeah, yeah, and only if you’re there, I know. What are you doing?”

“Unpacking.”

“Stop it. I want coming home sex, now.” David leaned back on his elbows and smiled invitingly.

“Bossy thing, aren’t you?”

“You know it, now get over here, soldier, and fuck me senseless before someone somewhere in the city pushes a button and you have to go rescue them.”

With a mock sigh, Evan said, “Fine, if I must. I really can’t help but wonder if Sheppard wouldn’t have been a better _keri_ for me after all, he’s certainly quieter, I wonder if he’s as demanding. Maybe I should have pushed him to join us instead of going with…”

David leapt up off the bed and hurled himself at his partner, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around Evan’s waist as he kissed him passionately.

“Uhm, you like that idea?” Evan asked as David took a breath from assaulting his mouth to pant heavily and catch his breath.

“Not particularly, I’m the jealous sort, I was just trying to shut you up and move things along, I’m horny.”

Laughing into his keri’s mouth as David latched onto his mouth once more, Evan shuffled over towards the bed, a little awkward with David clinging like a limpet, but he made it and toppled them both to the mattress.

His botanist wasn’t kidding, in what seemed like an instant, both of them were stripped naked, clothes strewn in a wide debris field around the bed. Though Evan hadn’t noticed it earlier, David had dropped the lube on the mattress. Evan fumbled for it and slicked them both up, running his hand up and down David’s cock, giving a slight twist at the upstroke; the way he knew it pleased his partner.

David was soon an incoherent babbling mess, the only words Lorne could make out clearly were his own name, God, and more, David said more a lot. Evan was happy to oblige him. “You riding or am I riding?”

“Take me, c’mon, I thought you figured that out already,” David growled, panting heavily between the words and shimmying his groin impatiently. David had hips like an Egyptian belly dancer, and could move them with the same kind of isolated motions, which never failed to make Evan hotter than hell.

“I didn't want to presume.” Evan released his hold on David’s cock and slapped his thigh. “Roll over.”

Parrish shook his head and reached his hands out to land them on Evan’s hips as he raised his knees to his chest. “No, I wanna watch you.”

“Damn, but you’re bossy today.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Evan agreed on a sigh as he slid inside his lover’s body. “So much.” David’s eagerness and all the wriggling he was doing under him combined with Evan’s own desire to push him to the edge fairly quickly. David’s heels were sliding up and down the back of Evan’s thighs. Slowly, reverently, he thrust in and out of David, whispering endearments as he leaned forward to trail kisses along David’s jaw and down his neck. “Mine, all mine, love.”

David was holding his hips in a bruising grip with the tips of his fingers, urging him on, and drawing him forward each time he pulled back. Evan’s arms, elbows locked in place, his hands resting near the pillow began to tremble with the exertion of holding himself over David. As he reached his finish, he let himself slide down David’s body, pulling David into his arms and resting his full length along his keri’s form as the last jolts of his orgasm rocked him.

His cock pressed tightly between them as Evan clung to him in a smothering hold, David shifted, moving until he could thrust up against Evan and doing so until he spilled his own release. “I was gonna take care of that,” Evan complained, burying his face in the pillow beside David’s head.

“You so were not,” David chuckled in reply at him. “Thank you, love - that felt awesome. Welcome home. He began to rub his hands in circles across Evan’s back and sides.

“You too, welcome home, David.”


End file.
